<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Things by Catatonica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540100">Bad Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonica/pseuds/Catatonica'>Catatonica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, katakuri and reader just have a good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonica/pseuds/Catatonica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don't know who you think you are</em>
  <br/>
  <em><span></span>But before the night is through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span></span>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU">I wanna do bad things with you</a>
  </em>
</p><p><br/><br/>"One more," you instruct the bartender. The man nodded, and after a few moments he put another glass of rum in front of your nose. Gratefully you nodded and threw a bill on the counter. Already the sixth drink and in this smoky, stuffy pub the drunkenness was still bearable, but if you went out into the fresh air now the alcohol would knock you out. Good thing you didn't have much to do the next day, because it would be a hell of a hangover.<br/>Out of the corner of your eye you watched the man who had been sitting two seats away for about an hour. He was alone, so he was drinking alone and didn't seem to feel the need to talk to anyone. He was not from here, you could clearly see that: He was downright huge for a human, muscular, and the shaggy, dark red hair stood out in all directions. Most striking was the fur-trimmed scarf on his shoulders, it covered half of his face with the accessory and somehow it made him... mysterious? All in all, he definitely aroused your interest and you took a sip of your rum, thinking about how to address him. As unapproachable as he seemed, it was not easy to start a conversation with him, but somehow you had to be able to address him.<br/>He lifted his head and suddenly looked at you, watched you for a short moment and turned completely towards you. Puzzled, you returned his gaze and swung the glass in your hand expectantly. Had he noticed you too?<br/>"No," he just said, and you tilted your head questioningly.<br/>"What, 'no'?", you asked in amazement and his gaze seemed to be a little annoyed.<br/>"You will ask if you can buy me a drink," he replied coolly and emptied his glass in one go. You saw the twitch in the corners of his mouth - he didn't seem to drink strong alcohol necessarily because of the taste. Such a big guy and then such a wimp when it came to schnapps - it was kind of charming.<br/>"Oh, and how would you know?" you kept asking. Was that a scam? Or was he really that cocky?<br/>"I just know," was the answer and you visibly rolled your eyes. Sure, the good-looking men were either taken or they were complete idiots. And he was so full of himself that he thought you would offer him something to drink? Far from it - well, at least now. If he hadn't fobbed you off so unkindly, you would have really offered him something, no matter how he knew.<br/>He watched your angry face and sighed, moved the two seats up to you and looked at the bartender.<br/>"Four." The shabby bartender nodded and slammed four glasses of rum on the counter in front of the two of you, and you looked suspiciously at your neighbor.<br/>"Are you trying to get me drunk," you asked, and yet your hands reached for one of the glasses as if by magic. You were almost drunk, not much was missing - and yet the rum in the smoky, dirty pub tasted much too good. And this tall stranger also looked very appetizing.<br/>"I don't think it takes much more than that," he replied quietly and reached for a glass himself. There was a sparkle in his dark, wine-red eyes, and for a split second you saw his gaze pass over your lips. You swallowed and a tingling sensation under your skin told you that you didn't mind a closer acquaintance. Did that apply to him as well?<br/>You told him your name, hoping to get his name told as well.<br/>"Katakuri," he revealed after a short hesitation and you frowned. Hadn't you heard this name somewhere before? Without alcohol you would probably be better at thinking, but you put it off until tomorrow and turned your attention to Katakuri.<br/>"What are you doing in this godforsaken, damned place in the New World?" you asked him. "There's not much to see in this town."<br/>"It's a stopover," he replied evasively and you couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell you. You didn't share private affairs with strangers in a pub, not even when you were as drunk as you were that night. "And what about you?"<br/>"I have to make good use of the last day of my vacation," you said and raised your glass, only to empty it in a single blow and then, disgusted by the biting taste, to make a face.<br/>"So you're getting drunk alone?"<br/>"Get drunk? Yes. Alone? No, you're here too." Your precocious answer now made him roll his eyes and you watched him lift his own glass. You were curious, curious about the face under the scarf. To drink, he would have to pull it down and you would see the rest of the - so far very attractive - face. The door to the pub opened and a wave of cool night air came in, turned your eyes for a second to the other side of the room and when you looked back at Katakuri his glass was already empty.<br/>"Oh, come on," you growled and pointed to the glass in his hand. "Did you really wait for me to look away?"<br/>He punished your question with silence and frustrated you reached for your second glass of booze. Katakuri was mysterious and even if it annoyed you a little, it only made it all the more tempting.<br/>"We'll close up soon," he said to both of you bartenders and you drew your brows together in irritation.<br/>"Why's that?" you asked with a heavy tongue. "It's only 12:30."<br/>"It's Sunday, we're not open that late," the barman told you and turned away to tell the other guests. You growled dissatisfied, because it was not in your interest to let this beautiful man next to you get away just like that. After all, it was your last day of vacation and you wanted to spend it accordingly!<br/>"Okay, since the guy is such a buzzkill-" You gave the bartender an annoyed look. "Let me be direct. There's a hotel a few blocks away."<br/>"So? Katakuri raised an eyebrow inquiringly - he knew exactly what you meant, but he seemed to want to hear it from your mouth. A little embarrassed you cleared your throat and if it wasn't the alcohol in your head, you probably wouldn't dare to ask this question at all.<br/>"Fancy a nice night out? Together?"<br/>A soft, rough laugh escaped his throat and, fascinated, you listened to this sound, it sent strong goose bumps down your back. Okay, so it was official: You felt a strong physical attraction to this man. But he didn't seem to be averse to it either, swayed his head a little and seemed to be pondering his options.<br/>"But then in my own way," he whispered to you and with big eyes you nodded, wondering what he meant by that. You were about to find out all too quickly when Katakuri bent over the counter and reached for one of the bottles behind it. Immediately, you grabbed his arm and shook his head silently, nodding panickedly to the bartender, who had his back to you. But your companion just snorted amusedly, grabbed your wrist and rose, hiding the bottle behind his back and pulled you out of the bar.<br/>"You can't steal alcohol," you hissed, but the adrenaline was already rushing through your veins and made you giggle in shock. "Katakuri, you can't steal alcohol!"<br/>"I said we'll do it my way," he replied and looked around on both sides of the street in front of the pub. "That way."<br/>The fresh air of the warm summer night did you good, but it also gave your circulation a boost and you felt a bit dizzy. You got the bottle of whiskey in your hand and Katakuri was still pulling you along the street by your wrist while you tried not to hit anything and not to stumble. Damn, did you really have that much to drink in that dirty little bar?<br/>"Wait," you suddenly said and pulled him towards you before he could reach the next corner. For a moment you looked around, then you discovered a deep entrance to the house and pulled him with you, so that you both disappeared in the shadows. Only moments later, a few marines turned the corner he was about to walk around, each with a rifle on his back, and they were talking. It was the night patrols, and in this crime-ridden city, it was quite appropriate that they walked the streets regularly. But what should they think when they saw two drunken figures? They would immediately raise their guns and threaten you - and all the fun would be ruined.<br/>"Close," Katakuri confessed, and he took the bottle from you, took a sip. Through the darkness you couldn't see his face again and slowly you became impatient. You wanted to know what he looked like! Your hands reached for his scarf but he avoided you and gave you a blaming look that you could feel through the shadows.<br/>"Nothing there," he whispered to you and you sulked the corners of your mouth. The house entrance was a good hiding place for the moment, but it was also very... limited. You were forced to press yourself against your companion and felt the rock-hard muscles even through the leathery fabric of his vest. Damn, this man was in really good shape!<br/>"Buzzkill," you hissed, stuck out his tongue and then carefully peeked out of your hiding place. The two soldiers were already quite a distance away and continued talking about trivial things when Katakuri pushed you on the shoulder and nodded to them. He put his hands on the ground and to your amazement, the cobblestones turned into a billowing white mass that moved towards the two soldiers. Their feet were surrounded by the mass and they got caught in the middle of walking, both of them fell over in front and cursed loudly.<br/>A snorting laugh escaped you and quickly you put your hand in front of your mouth to smother it. You grabbed Katakuri by the arm and together you hurried around the next corner to avoid being caught. You muffled your laughter with your sleeve and your companion also gurgled amusedly into his scarf. He had to be in his mid-thirties and still he was doing such nonsense? Men never really grew up!<br/>"Too bad it's dark," you brought out and wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of your eye. "I wish I could have seen their faces."<br/>"Most soldiers are not very bright," he replied. "They will wonder all night long what that was."<br/>"Oh yes, they are really stupid sometimes," you agreed and looked around back. There was not a soul to be seen, not a person who had been watching you. At that time it was still quiet on the streets of the city, the dubious creatures did not come out until much later in the night. Drug trafficking and arms smuggling had become a big problem of the city, because it brought a lot of money and in the old, winding alleys the gangs could organize and hide themselves very well. That you had met such a tempting young man in this shithole of a city - what a happy coincidence.<br/>"Hey, pretty lady." You turned around and around the corner a drunk hevor staggered, a familiar face from the bar. You already knew him by sight, he was always drunk and all in all quite a loser. "Wouldn't you rather be out with me?"<br/>Disgusted, you looked at him for a moment and thought of an appropriate rebuff, when your companion stepped in between and stepped in front of you, his gaze cool and so icy that a gentle shiver ran down your back. Not out of fear, no, it was more like a joyful expectation. You would love to see the muscle play of Katakuri defending you against such scum.<br/>"Make sure you gain ground," Katakuri said, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, but you could see that he wasn't quite sure on his feet. After all, you had drunk a lot and still he was still a very intimidating sight. But the drunk didn't seem to be completely impressed by this, because he was getting a little puffed up and probably trying to impress you with that. That he was absolutely no comparison to Katakuri didn't even seem to matter.<br/>"Why don't you get lost," he replied heatedly. "The girl looks cheap, she'll probably make you want to go again.<br/>He didn't get any further when Katakuri already rammed his fist into his face and the stranger fell backwards, directly unconscious after this powerful blow. Your gaze lay on Katakuri, who snorted with an angry undertone and turned to you. With big eyes you looked at him and ran your tongue over your lips. This display of his raw power had sealed the whole thing, you just had to have him. There was no turning back, the play of muscles had clouded your drunken mind so much that all you could think about was him, you and a bed. He looked down at you with a gloomy look and even if he was only a head taller than you, at that moment you felt a whole lot smaller.<br/>"The hotel is just down the street." It was the only thing you could think of at that moment, the only thing that made sense to you. His eyes narrowed a little bit and the look of the red eyes patterned you for a moment, descending to your lips and then up again. He leaned down a little towards you and your stomach rolled up close to him.<br/>"Then what are we waiting for?"<br/><br/></p><p>With a violent jerk he pressed you against the door that had just closed, it pressed the air out of your lungs and when you gasped for more air his hand was already at your throat. He increased the pressure on your windpipe so that no more oxygen could get into your lungs.<br/>"When it gets too much for you-" You looked into burgundy eyes that looked at you extensively. "Then tell me."<br/>He let go a little from your throat and you nodded, taking a deep breath.<br/>"Then I'll let you know," you confirmed and he snorted with satisfaction.<br/>"Good." His hands grabbed your wrists, pressed them above your head against the wood of the door and with his foot he pushed your legs apart. You were at his mercy, with an arrogant ease he held your arms above your head with one hand while the other opened the button on your trousers. A wave of anticipation flooded over you, expectation and the heat began to tingle under your skin.<br/>"Do me a favor," you brought out and he paused in his movements, looking at you questioningly. "Take off the scarf."<br/>He took a step back and sighed, not sure if this was such a good idea. Whatever he was hiding wouldn't bother you. Asking you to raise your brows, he cleared his throat, grabbed the cloth - and pulled the good piece off his shoulders. You looked at the long teeth, the prominent jaw and the scars at the corners of his mouth that stretched up to his ears. Granted, you hadn't expected that, but...<br/>"Damn - that's pretty hot," you whispered to him and grabbed the collar of his vest, pulled him down to you and kissed him. The huge fangs took a bit of getting used to, but as the tips of the upper canines brushed against your lips, you could hardly contain a hot gasp. At first a little hesitant, but then carried away by your expectations, he pushed you against the door again. Once more the air was pressed out of your upper body and he fixed you, one hand at your throat and the other already at the waistband of your trousers.<br/>Suddenly he grabbed you by the thighs, lifted you up a little so that you could put your legs around your hips and carried you to the bed. He let you fall on it from behind and the mattress groaned under the sudden weight, but a quiet, excited giggle came out of you. Immediately he was above you, supported your arms left and right of your head and kissed you again. Your hands went up into his neck and buried themselves in the short, shaggy hair. It felt good to run through his hair and the tips tickled the soft skin on your wrist when you touched it. More demanding, he became greedier and bit your lower lip, forcing you to open your mouth fully and deepen the kiss even further. He made it clear which one of you was in charge, and you were happy to let him go, his hand pushing your top up and exploring the skin underneath. He briefly let go of your lips, pulled back his hand and used his teeth to remove the black glove, carelessly throwing it over the edge of the bed. At the touch of his bare hand on your stomach, a shiver ran down your body and a breathless sigh escaped you.<br/>His free hand went under your back, lifted you up a bit and he pulled your top over your head, it followed his glove to the floor and was forgotten. With one quick movement he unfastened your bra and before you could react you felt his tongue on your skin at the neck. Your hands gripped the short hair firmly, your pulse doubled in a split second and you pressed your pelvis against his expectantly. The hand on your back moved to your waist, pressed you back onto the mattress and a rough laugh escaped him.<br/>"So impatient?" he whispered to your naked skin. You nodded silently, unable to answer anything. He straightened up, took off his vest and you heard the click of metal - his belt fell to the ground with a dull rumble and when he bent down to you again you clearly felt that he too was very taken with you. With trembling fingers you put one hand on his chest, could feel the muscles and followed them up to his hip. Even through the leather of his trousers you could feel how much it carried him along and a slight gasp was your reward as you followed the definition of his muscles with your fingertips up to his waistband.<br/>You felt his hand on your pelvis, squeezed a little bit towards him again - a silent request to him. Immediately he complied with your request and his fingers slid under the fabric, making you hold your breath in anticipation.<br/>"Katakuri-", you started, but a hand on your neck made you silence and he kissed you greedily, enjoying how you turned under him. A hoarse moaning came over your lips as his fingers touched your most sensitive spot and sank into you without much ado. Breathlessly you buried your face in your hands, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks, but he didn't seem to like that at all. His fingers let go of you, to your silent disappointment, and indignantly you opened your mouth to complain - only to have him kiss you immediately and the sharp teeth run over your lower lip. He bit again, but not as gently as the first time: the taste of blood spread through your mouth and you realized that this was a warning. He did not want you to hide; he wanted to exhaust you completely and make you beg him for more.<br/>"More," you immediately demanded with a pleading undertone, and you, if you wanted more, you should get it, too, seemed to be his motto. He grabbed the waistband of your trousers and pulled them down, along with your underwear, so that you were now completely at his mercy. The hand on your neck increased its pressure slightly and you sighed into the sweet pain. His fingers were devoted to you again, eliciting a hoarse groan and almost driving you out of your mind. You lifted your pelvis a little, wanted more of his touch and more of him.<br/>"Please...", you brought out quietly and looked at him from dark eyes, demanding and determined. He understood your request and while he got rid of his own pants you closed your eyes, full of anticipation for what was to come. Hot breath on your skin gave you goose bumps and while the tips of his teeth left fine red lines on your neck he lifted your pelvis and paused, torturing you with his patience. Warm hands ran over your thighs, straining your own patience to the utmost - until he finally heard your mute plea and immersed himself in you. Sharply you sucked air into your lungs and wallowed under him, enjoying his every movement. Slowly and steadily at first, but then he quickly set a hard and demanding rhythm, pulling you closer and closer to him to fully enjoy yourself. You put your legs around his hips, pulling him as close to you as you could. You almost sank into the touch of his hands, one on your chest, one on your most sensitive point. You felt his breath on the skin at your neck and how his own breaths became more and more faltering and irregular. It became difficult to control you, it was almost impossible for you to hold on any longer. His naked skin on yours, the barely audible moans on his lips and this man above you, the pure epitome of desire and lust. You wanted to come, wanted to melt away under his touch and collapse into you like a house of cards, exhausted and at the end of your strength.<br/>"Not yet." His rough voice above you made you sigh, a desperate sound from your mouth, begging for redemption.<br/>"Katakuri..." you pleaded softly. "Please-!"<br/>"You can do better than that."<br/>You swallowed, the face desperately buried in your hands. His movements slowed, he would torture you until you threw your pride overboard and begged for it.<br/>"Please," you said emphatically, pulling your hands away from his face and glinting irritatedly at him. "Katakuri! Damn it, please!!"<br/>"Good girl," he growled contentedly and sank himself deep into you once more. You pushed your pelvis towards him, wrapped your arms around his upper body and pulled him tight while his movements became faster and faster, he pushed deeper and deeper into you. Your sighs faded into each other, only choked breaths and a longing whimper escaped your throat. You buried your nails in his skin, drew red stripes across his back and a deep groan escaped him as well.<br/>"Come for me," he murmured harshly, and that was all it took - the pent-up heat inside you collapsed, buried you underneath, and you breathlessly brought his name out between your trembling lips. You hardly felt the pain in your shoulder when the grotesquely long teeth buried themselves in your skin. Katakuri stopped and he groaned, the sound muffled by your shoulder between the fangs of this predator.<br/>He let himself fall to the side exhausted, the mattress immediately lowered under his weight and you lay on your side as well. Wine-red eyes looked at you, misted with alcohol and lust. His hand went high over your arm, stroking the wound on your shoulder, and only at that moment did you notice the small drops of blood on the sheet. Had he really bitten so hard that it bled?<br/>"Sorry," you heard him murmuring softly but you shook your head and pulled the blanket over your body.<br/>"Not bad," you affirmed and moved a little closer to him while he put his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. His hand went into your dishevelled hair and you nestled yourself against his body, burying your face in the crook of his neck. A satisfied sigh escaped your lips, you were tired and completely at the end of your strength.<br/>"Do you have to leave early?" When he asked you this question, you shook your head slightly, and satisfied, he also let his head sink onto the pillow, seemed to be quite tired, too. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of you, silently enjoyed the close embrace between the two of you and you felt a soft kiss on your forehead before you finally fell asleep.<br/><br/></p><p>The following morning you woke up relatively early, but with a booming skull and aching muscles. For a moment you flinched under the wound on your shoulder, but the sweet pain reminded you of last night. A satisfied smile crept up on your lips and after a quick glance to your right you saw Katakuri lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow and snoring softly. I wonder what time it was?<br/>Your hand went over his shoulders and the twitching in his muscles told you that you had woken him with it. But this well-built back and the broad shoulders were just too tempting, it was just too inviting to touch.<br/>"I have to get up," you whispered to him and pressed a gentle kiss on his neck. He growled something incomprehensible and you stood up, glancing at the floor to look for your clothes. Your underwear was wildly scattered and at the other end of the room your pants were found. You turned up your nose at the smell of smoke and alcohol on your skin and decided to take a thorough hot shower. Too bad that with the shower the very pleasant smell of katakuri would disappear from your skin!<br/>Dried blood ran over your body along with hot water and your fingers felt the shoulder area. This man was really an animal in bed, you thought with a satisfied grin. Good for you, because this night was by far the best you had experienced in a long time. Sure, there had been a lot of alcohol involved and a little bit you thanked the liquor for the successful loosening of your spirits - maybe you would have missed this fun otherwise. Sober, you would probably never have gotten involved in such a reckless thing, and yet you were glad it happened. But now your paths would part again - your vacation was over and you had to return to work in the late afternoon.<br/>You dug out some new clothes from your bag in the bathroom and put them on after the shower, leaving you all the time in the world. Too quickly this beautiful, sunny morning was over and too quickly you had to say goodbye to the beautiful man in your bed. It was an unforgettable night, but it ended here.<br/>"I must go." You sat down fully clothed on the bed and with one hand you ran your hand through the short, red hair. Katakuri looked at you from those beautiful eyes and for a moment you wished that you could just stay and enjoy the day with him. Spending a whole day together in bed - the thought was really tempting.<br/>"I thought so." His look came down on you, looking at the dark pants, the white shirt - the coat on your shoulders. He didn't seem surprised to see you in your clothes, and yet there was a trace of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "At least you'll be late for roll call."<br/>"My vacation is over today," you replied and bent down a little, pressed a kiss on his lips. His hand moved to your neck, grabbed you and pulled you close to him. After a short, beautiful moment, you separated from him and cast a warm glance into his wine-red eyes. "I must protect the world from pirates like you again, Katakuri Charlotte."<br/>He snorted amused and watched you stand up, pull your coat tighter around your shoulders and reach for your bag. You stopped at the door and turned to him again.<br/>"It should now be about one o'clock at noon and my service begins at 4 pm. So you have a three-hour head start," you said with a mischievous smile.<br/>"Quite a long lead, Madam Vice Admiral," he replied slightly mockingly and you laughed up just before you left. His eyes followed you until you closed the door and he leaned back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Of course he had known who you were all along. You were known by name as a vice admiral and he had seen your face in the newspaper. But he had rarely met such a beautiful woman like you and if you really wanted to capture him, it would have been easy to escape. Good that this was not your intention - so you both could have enjoyed this night to the fullest.<br/>He sat up and took a quick look out the window, saw your hair and navy coat blowing in the wind as you walked down the street. If he told his brothers that, they would never buy it in life. If you weren't a vice president, or he wasn't a pirate... Then this encounter wouldn't have had to be a one-time occurrence. And yet, it was the way it was and there was nothing you two could do about it. What a pity, because he really liked you, even if you had only spent one night together. If only the circumstances had been different, then he might have wanted to see you even more often - but your contrary lives were set in stone, not to be changed, and to run away in 'would have', 'would have' and 'could' was stupid.<br/>It had been beautiful, but a one time thing.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>